1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information display system, a display apparatus, an image re-synthesis apparatus, an image re-synthesis method and a recording medium wherein divisional images formed by dividing a source image such that the images of neighboring regions may not overlap with each other are patched to produce a re-synthesized image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Together with the enhancement of the performance of computers, an environment in which an image can be processed at a free resolution has been and is being prepared. Together with the preparation of the environment, development of a system is being proceeded by which an image of a very high resolution much higher than the high definition (HD) resolution can be processed.
For example, development of a system is being proceeded by which an image of a pixel size of four times that of an HD image of the 2K size (such an HD image is hereinafter referred to as “2K image”), that is, a 4K×2K image, can be processed.
For the development of a system, effective utilization of an existing system and/or a large scale integrated circuit (LSI) is effective.
For example, a technique is expected wherein a screen of a 4K×2K image is divided into divisional screens of the 2K image size and the resulting four 2K images are processed by an existing system or a large scale integrated circuit and then re-synthesized or patched.
If a 4K×2K image is divided into four 2K images and the four 2K images are processed independently of one another and then re-synthesized to produce a 4K×2K image in this manner, then the development period of a processing system for a very high resolution image can be reduced significantly. In addition, this is effective also for construction of a processing system for a very high resolution image at a low cost refer to, for example Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-117266.